The Arc Reactor Factor, Chapter 1
by Steph Nobs
Summary: Bruce returns to Stark Tower, after mysteriously disappearing for months...but how will Tony react, and what will happen now he's back?...


_Bruce took a deep breath before tentatively knocking on the door of Stark Towers. A million thoughts were running through his head; as he did, was this a good idea? Why was he even here? The latter question leading him to conjure up a million reasons and excuses not to be; but yet well he knew, that he could just as easily think up a million more for why he should.. _

_With that in mind; he took another deep, calming breath; stepping back slightly, and nervously fumbling his hands behind his back; as he anxiously waited for the doors to open...well; anxiously waited to see Tony, if he was honest. The minute the doors began to open; Bruce snapped out of his thoughts, and he put on what he called his 'game face'._

_This meant; smiling, and having a pleasant manner; despite the fact; that he either simply didn't feel like it, as was the case now; due to him being so stressed out and confused about the whole situation, or; because for whatever reason, he had to; be it social obligation, or necessity. The latter of which; though he would never admit it, and would be mortified if anyone found out about it; was often the case, with him. _

_It wasn't anything personal, Bruce just simply didn't get on with most people. They were either obnoxious, stupid; lazy, or a threat. None of which were good for his anger issues, or for his general mental health for that matter. Thus, he tended to avoid such people and situations. Which; he must confess, did leave him with very little human interaction. However, he also had to confess; that, that was just the way he liked it. _

_The society of those like Tony however; he mused, was most agreeable to him. This was due to him being in his intelligence range, which was a rarity indeed; aswell as being the only person who truly understood him, and could relate to what he had been through in his life. Thus Tony can sympathize with the decisions he makes; aswell as the situations, that he finds himself in._

_Before he could contemplate on the situation, or react to it any further however; the door swung open, to reveal Tony half leaning out of it; with a huge grin on his face, that made Bruce's heart stop from it's beauty; and his own nervousness, as it nearly always meant that Tony was up to something dangerous. Not that of course; he minded that atall, in general ; infact, he rather liked a bit of adventure every now and again; as long as it didn't put other people at risk, or in danger. _

_However Tony tended to be a one man band on these projects, which worried Bruce greatly; though he hoped, that just him being here; would be enough to encourage Tony to be open about it, so he could attempt to help him. The grin currently on Tony's face; to Bruce's delight, suggesting; much to his relief, that this might be the case. _

_It was the dark; quiet days Tony had, that truly worried Bruce; as he knew all to well what they were like, and he knew very well that; Tony wouldn't talk to anyone else about them, any more than he would himself. Thus, he would just have to hope that on those days; simply being there for him, would be enough to sustain him. _

_He studied Tony for a minute, before speaking; un-able to tell if his smile was genuine, or if he was trying to over-compensate for those around him; because things were going really wrong, as was often his habit. This thought worried Bruce even more; as he knew what this was like all too well, and it was this selfless side to Tony; that he hid from most people for their own safety, that broke Bruce's heart._

_Taking a deep; calming breath, he stepped back slightly; nervously lowering his head, as he rubbed his neck and spoke. "Hey there...listen; I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, I really am; but I needed somewhere safe to stay, you know? And I didn't know where else to go..." he said softly; clearing his throat slightly as he spoke, anxiousness evident in his voice._

_Tony took a big sigh of relief as Bruce asked for his help, in the sweet; charming, roundabout way; he always did, that never failed to make Tony's artificial heart glow with warmth. Though of course he would never consent to show enough weakness to tell him this; he was glad to see Bruce at his doorstep, save and sound. _

_He had been sick to his stomach with worry; ever since he had disappeared from the tower six months ago, and he had been praying to any deity that cared to listen ever since; that he would return to him, un-harmed. That's not to say he had done nothing else, to try and find him of course; he had been using every tracking device he had at his disposal, to find him. _

_He had even been sneaking out the tower at night, whilst Pepper was asleep; to search for him personally, but alas to no avail. This was of course much to Tony's frustration , and distress; as Bruce meant a lot to him, and not only had he dropped off the radar; he had more worryingly, dropped of his radar._

_So you can imagine how he felt, when Bruce turned up that day. Sure he had been angry, and hurt that Bruce just took off like that without warning; but now he was back, he was just so relieved that he was okay; that all his anger and bitter resentment towards Bruce, just disappeared. _

_Tony stood there for a minute; cocking his head to the side slightly, and folding his arms; as he analyzed Bruce, and this entire situation. He inhaled deeply; as he tried to figure out what was the best thing to do for the both of them, right now. _

_It was when this thought entered his head; that he came to the sudden realization, that this wasn't about him; this was about Bruce now, because in that moment; he decided something, that he never expected he would choose. He decided; simply, that Bruce mattered more; that this man who stood before him now, meant more to him than anything he was going through personally right now._

_Tony thus reasoned that he had a couple of options here now; to fuck logic, and risk it all coming down...or not...and well, he simply couldn't leave Bruce here out alone in the cold; hurt as he clearly was, not now he had just got him back; especially when he needed his help, he just couldn't bare it; losing Bruce was one of the worst experiences of his life, and he had had a few! Losing him again, would just kill him. _

_So with that in mind; Tony smiled, and took a deep breath before speaking "hey, it's good to see you decided to come back at last...of course, come on in...Pepper was just making some dinner, and let it not be said that Tony Stark doesn't look after his guests" he chimed, making an attempt at being his usual suave; eloquent self, as to disguise his true emotions and just how truly shaken he was. _

_He lost himself in thought for a minute; as Bruce gracefully brushed past him, and into the Tower. Realizing this; he snapped to, looked around him decidedly and addressed his inbuilt personality system "JARVIS, please inform Miss Potts that we will be having one more for dinner", to which there was a swift reply [of course Sir, it's good to have Dr Banner back on board...but I'm afraid I don't think Miss Potts is going to like it]._

_Tony half laughed at that; glancing at Bruce nervously, and sighing slightly; before he responded, in a more serious and authoritarian tone. "I know JARVIS; just tell her, he's going to be here for a while" he murmured, coughing slightly; in uncomfortable nervousness, and rare uncertainty. [certainly sir, I'll make the necessary arrangements] was the interface's simple, and understanding response. _

_Tony smiled bitterly at this "Thank you Jarvis" he breathed, inhaling in and out deeply and returning his focus to Bruce; who quickly spoke up, feeling awkward and embarrassed by this. "no; no, no...I didn't want to cause any trouble by this; I've seen the news Tony, you've got enough on your plate...Really, don't worry about me, I'll be fine...just take care of what you need to do" he breathed anxiously; shifting on his feet, as his heart rate accelerated._

_Tony was stunned silent for a minute; heart breaking, at Bruce's selflessness "I'm sorry" he sighed bitterly, "I shouldn't have come, I'm gonna go" he continued; after a minutes' break, to compose himself...sighing bitterly, as he hastily turned to leave. _

_Tony's heart raced in panic "No, Bruce wait; please, I actually need your help on this one mate" Tony murmured seriously; voice cracking with emotion, as he lowered his head. _

_When there was no response from Bruce; whose heart and head, were racing to quickly to think; Tony quickly grabbed Bruce's arm to stop him from leaving, as if to implore him. Tony's eyes locked on Bruce's; as he did so, betraying rare emotion and showing a rare desperation and weakness within himself. He hated depending on other people; as other people had let him down all his life, but Bruce had somehow hammered down all the walls of his defenses and he simply couldn't hide how much he needed him anymore._


End file.
